1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to partition systems of the type used in office spaces, and more particularly, to a movable and reconfigurable office partition system for subdividing an office space, including a framework to which decorative and/or functional tiles are attached. An electrical system is selectively attachable to the framework and is accessible externally from the framework to provide electricity to individual work spaces defined by the partition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Partition systems, which are used to divide interior office spaces, typically include a plurality of panels, each having a rectangular frame formed from vertical and horizontal frame members rigidly connected to one another. Panel tiles are mounted to the rectangular frames to cover the frames and to subdivide the office space into individual spaces such as work stations, conference rooms, and the like. Typically, the individual panels in the system are connected by attaching the rectangular frames of adjacent panels together along the side edges of the rectangular frames.
In one known system, electrical system components, such as electrical outlet modules, are integrated with, or mounted directly to, the tiles of the partition system as opposed to the framework of the partition system. In this manner, the electrical outlet modules are installed when the tiles are mounted to the framework. In some applications, it may be desirable to more securely mount the electrical outlet modules with respect to the frames.
Further, typical electrical systems for office partition systems have a limited number of electrical outlet modules spaced along a panel, such as, for example, only two electrical outlet modules disposed along a panel measuring four feet in width. However, a large number of electrical outlet modules positioned along such a panel may potentially draw too much current on a single circuit.
What is needed is a partition system for office spaces which is an improvement over the foregoing.